


Experience

by Jae_universe, KitKat19



Series: Max et Pierre (english) [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat19/pseuds/KitKat19
Summary: Using Pierre's PC to check his emails, Max accidentally arrived on a gay site. An awkward but funny situation which will lead to an experience. And maybe more. (Set at the beginning of the 2018 season)
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Series: Max et Pierre (english) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Expérience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367327) by [Jae_universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe). 



> Note of Jae_universe:  
> Hey! First of all, I would like to thank my friend for this translation. This work is the translaton of "Expérience", the first of my serie "Max et Pierre". Enjoy!
> 
> Note of the Translator:  
> Hey there! I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I had fun translating it, but I prefer warning you beforehand, even if I did my best it's nothing near the original work and there are surely some mistakes my French brain hasn't seen, so please don't blame Jae for these. Anyway, I'll hope our small contribution to this fandom will make your day brighter!

Max and Pierre were in the Frenchman's hotel room. A spring afternoon, a Wednesday of a Grand Prix week, somewhere in the World, they were playing an online game, racing of course, on their phone, as they were used to. Pierre had won the first race, Max the second. The other players were far from their level; so, it was like there were only the both of them playing.

At the beginning of the last lap – of an imaginary track –, Pierre was leading, Max on his wheels. He achieved a better turning and thus got Pierre. They arrived at the next corner side by side, and Max took the advantage upon Pierre by banging their wheels.

"Hey!" Pierre blurted out.

Two corners left, Max was still ahead, crossing the line as the winner.

"YES!" he screamed, lifting a fist.

"I'm demanding your disqualification, I almost crashed because of you." Pierre complained.

"This game's rules don't forbid me to do so," Max boasted, "and you also touched me at the start! I've just returned the favour."

Pierre took the pillow behind him and threw it on Max, who sent it back with a big smile.

"You're sure you want to do that." Max gently threatened, taking the other pillow.

"Oh yes!"

"With your shrimp body? I'm gonna crush you."

"Do I have to remind you I grew up with four brothers?"

Pierre was the first to attack. Max took the hit and struck back. They fought like cats and dogs, with as much fun than seriousness.

Eventually, Max was on the ground, after falling from the bed.

"You're okay, you aren't hurt, are you?" Pierre asked.

He would have look clever explaining to Helmut how he hurt his golden boy because of a pillow fight.

"Yes, don't worry, I've had worse." Max answered.

Pierre reached out Max to help him to stand up, but the latter didn't take it this way as he caught Pierre's hand and roughly pulled it. Not expecting it, Pierre felt on his knees, straddling a laughing Max. It was hard for Pierre not to laugh as well.

"You're really a child Max" Pierre asserted, trying to be serious.

"Maybe, but you are the eldest! You shouldn't be fooled so easily" Max laughingly retorted.

Both of them stood up, and taking his phone Max noticed he'd just received an email.

"That's the doc I've been waiting for," he said to Pierre "I'm reading and answered it before we play another party, you're good with that?"

"Okay. I'll fix you something to drink?"

"With pleasure."

Max opened his mailbox, started downloading the attachment, meanwhile, Pierre took two cokes from the fridge.

"Here you are," Pierre said while giving an opened can to Max.

"Thanks" Max answered taking it.

The downloading was still at 1% and didn't seem to move. Max waited for another, but nothing had changed.

"Fuck, I don't have enough network to download it… Do you mind if I use your PC?"

"Go on." Pierre accepted.

Max sat at Pierre's desk and started his computer. Pierre suddenly remembered what he was doing the last time he used his computer the previous night. He almost choked with his Coke, put the can on his nightstand and ran to his desk, on the other side of his bedroom.

"Er, wait, Max!"

Pierre jumped on the mouse to close the tab, but it was too late. Max had had enough time to see the website he looked the night before; a gay porn site. 

Max blushed, staring Pierre with astonishment. His face was entirely red and he was avoided Max's glance, biting his lips. It was awkward for the both of them.

"Hum, er, I don't care whether you prefer men or women" Max eventually said, "everybody does as they want…"

Pierre needed at least two minutes before daring to look at Max in the eyes.

"I'm ashamed you've seen that." he said.

"We've all been caught on a porn site… Me, it was when I was 15 by my father. I let you imagine how it went! And it's still better I'm the one catching you, isn't it?

Pierre's face was finally returning to its normal colour. Max smiled, and Pierre shyly too.

"Okay, I'm playing a round while you finish your stuff."

"'k."

Pierre came back to his bed and started a round. Max opened his mailbox and the email with the attachment. Downloading it only took a second, the document appeared immediately on the screen. Max began to read it, but couldn't focus on it, what'd just happened was too quirky for him to read his document and acting like if nothing happened.

"You have a boyfriend?" Max asked.

He asked this because if Pierre didn't bother telling him he wasn't gay, then it meant he was, or at least bi.

"No, not at the moment" Pierre answered quickly lifting his eyes from his phone.

"Why haven't you ever told me about it?"

"Well, as a professional athlete it's not really easy to manage… and we aren't really close."

"We've known each other for a long time… didn't you trust me enough?"

Pierre stopped his game and put his phone on the nightstand, next to the long-forgotten can.

"I do, it's just I'm someone quiet. I assume it, but I don't like talking about it."

"Your close friends and family know it at least?" Max questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, most of them."

Max logged out, closed his mailbox and the computer.

"You've already finished?" Pierre wondered.

"Yeah, I don't need to immediately answer" Max lied while sitting on the bed. "I'm curious… how is it, with men I mean."

"… Do you need an anatomy lesson?" Pierre amusedly assumed.

"No, just how it feels to… to get fucked." a blushing Max said. "Well, if you do it like that…"

"It relaxes" Pierre whispered with an embarrassed smile. "It gives a lot of sensations, and if your partner is good enough, a powerful orgasm. And I'm versatile, so I can both top and bottom."

"And what do you prefer? To fuck or get fucked?"

Pierre rubbed his hands, his cheeks blushing.

"Max, it's making me uncomfortable…" he confessed.

"Hum, yeah, sorry, you said you didn't like talking about it and I keep insisting on it…"

"Talking as forward as ever."

"Well, I wasn't going to have more answers!"

"No!" 

"So, do you kick me out or are we doing the last game? No more intrusive questions, it's a promise."

"Then FIFA."

They exchanged a shy smile and started the game. 

Max was leading 2-0 during the first half, but Pierre came back at the end of the game, which concluded on a 2-2 draw.

"Do we play extra time?" Pierre asked.

"Not right now" Max answered.

He had been thinking for long minutes. An idea had begun to germinate in his mind, and he was hesitating to submit it to Pierre as much as he was doubting his own desire to do it. Right, maybe not, Max wasn't doubting his desire itself – it wasn't new – but rather the chance to make it real, to cross that line he had been denying, pushing back for so long.  
And today the opportunity was there. Another time and Max knew it, he would chicken out.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Max said.

"WHAT?" Pierre asked, surprisingly staring at Max.

"I would like to know how it is to do it with a guy" Max softly whispered, avoiding Pierre's gaze.

Max had never felt as embarrassed in his entire life. Yes, it was totally insane to suggest it to Pierre.

"You're serious?" Pierre asked.

"Yes… yes, I am" Max answered with more conviction. "I want to sleep with you. If I am enough for you?"

Pierre teasingly smiled at him.

"Okay" he assured him after a few seconds "However if it's your first time, it will hurt"

"I've never said I would let you get me laid. I'm the one who will put it very deep in your ass!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm not a girl, Max. In the bed as behind a wheel, I'm controlling it. If I want to dominate – and I want to – I dominate"

"We'll see who's gonna take the lead." Max insisted with a rogue smile.

Pierre's feline gaze intensified as he approached Max. With a cat-like movement, he straddled Max, just to stop his face a few centimetres away from Max's.

"Yes, we'll see." Pierre whispered.

Maw shivered under him, swallowing with difficulties. He didn't recognize this Pierre. He was another man right now. Even more mature, confident, charming… 

Tremendously sexy.

Pierre smiled, happy with the effect he had on Max. The latter was doubting, and Pierre took the advantage to cup his face and kiss him. Max let him, closing his eyes. Just a simple kiss and it was different. Pierre was now adding his tongue, in a perfect mix between strength and smoothness. Max was slowly heating up. He was too much hot for the little they did.

He's gonna eat me Max thought.

Pierre ended their kiss after two long and exquisite minutes and maliciously watched the result. Max was heavily breathing, the face totally red. Pierre smiled and pet Max's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Looks like you enjoy it" the Frenchman whispered.

"Yes…"

Max didn't have time to say something else as Pierre was kissing him hotly again. He took Pierre by his hips, pushed him on the side to straddle him. He kissed him passionately. Pierre returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, and put his hands under Max's shirt, rubbing his back, then his torso. Max also put his hands under Pierre's shirt, patting Pierre's abs, touching more shily his pecs and his hardening nipples under his touch. Pierre unbuckled their waistbelts and lifted Max's shirt to remove it. The latter straightened a bit and Pierre took the chance to remove his own shirt and regain the upper hand. He pushed Max on his side, straddled him and captured his lips again. Max moaned feeling Pierre's skin on his and put his hand on Pierre's naked hips. Pierre's hands wandered on Max's torso, slightly pinching his nipples before moving his right hand to Max's crotch, rubbing it first above his jeans, and then under his boxer. Pierre took Max's cock in his hand, the latter's moans quietened by their kisses. Max was already hard, so Pierre abandoned his lips, dragged down his pants and boxer before taking his dick in his mouth. Max groaned as Pierre began to delicately suck him off, going up and down on him, Max's hand softly touching his hair. Pierre stopped from time to time, wrapping his tongue around the head before going back and forth again. His hand replaced his mouth while his tongue touched lightly his balls. Max shivered, Pierre licked and sucked his nuts one after the other. A plaintive moan escaped Max's lips; his fingers tensed up in Pierre's hair. He was ready.

Pierre eventually finished undressing Max before removing his own clothes. He came back to Max's nipples and sucked them, Max's hand still in his hair. He discretely took a condom and the lube in his nightstand drawer rubbed it on his fingers and entered in Max with his pointer. The latter moaned homer noisily and tightened around Pierre's finger. The Frenchman kept going his back and forth before adding a second finger. Max was still tensed.

"Relax and everything will be okay" Pierre whispered before gently kissing Max's neck.

"I'm relaxed… hum!"

Pierre pushed deeply his fingers, reaching Max's soft point. He gently and softly rubbed it with one of his finger and Max felt a pleasant heat spreading in his body. Pierre continued moving his fingers inside Max, often reaching his sweet point, and added a third. Max was now very relaxed, his mind fuzzy, as if he was in the fog, moaned to every touch, every caress Pierre was giving him and complained when the oldest completely remove his fingers.

"Turn around" Pierre breathed wrapping the condom around his dick.

"No" Max answered.

Max shyly stole a kiss from Pierre and stayed on his back. Pierre returned a shily kiss as well because kissing him more languorously. Max spread and bent his legs, Pierre took the lube, put a bit on his cock and condom Max was fixing with envy as much as apprehension before taking Max's hips to line it up with his own.

"Can I go?" Pierre asked.

"Yes" Maw answered with a more piercing voice than usual.

Max really truly wanted to do it, but was at the same time terrified, which he was used to for many subjects, but as always, he was trying to hide his fear behind a confident mask. Nothing could go wrong, right? Max trusted Pierre, and he didn't seem to be the first to be taken his virginity by Pierre.

Pierre used one of his hands to place his dick against Max's hole. He did some circular movements before gently getting into him. A long moaned escaped Max's mouth. Pierre penetrated him more, Max's fingers tightened even more the sheets, his anus hurting, but in an exhilarating pain.

"You're okay?" Pierre whispered, putting his hands on Max's hips.

"Yes… Go on, fuck me" Max asked.

Pierre began to move. For now, he was gentle, he was doing slow and not very deep movements. Max closed his eyes, copying Pierre's breath that he was feeling on his skin. The first penetration's pain disappeared, Max began to take some pleasure now, relaxing when Pierre thrust into him harder. To feel Pierre rocking his hips back and forth into him was just delicious, physically as psychologically. Max loved it.

"Mmm Pierre, that's so good, fuck" Max moaned, "mmm, yes fuck"

Pierre picked up the pace, stimulated by Max's groans. His back and forth was becoming more intense, Pierre groaned now along with Max, both of them were panting and hot. Pierre lifted Max's leg up, pushed them toward his upper body to anchor even deeper in him. Max's anus was already twitching, the relentless pace Pierre set up triggered intense waves of pleasure and this new position was just making it even better. He knew he was going to come, let the sheet go to jerk himself off, his gaze catching Pierre's. The orgasm hit him so hard, his body spasming and his head leaned back Max came shouting, his other hand gripping tightly the bedding. Pierre took up his movements, Max still groaning with a shaky voice. A last deep thrust and Pierre withdrawn, threw the condom and vividly jerked off. He climaxed in a long moaned, coming on Max's stomach who shuddered. He slowly let go of his dick, moaning when Max gently took and rubbed it. They stayed like that for a long minute, absently staring at each other. 

Pierre lied next to Max, they noisily breathed to recover. Pierre took Max's hand, they intertwined their fingers.

"Fuck," Max said, with shortness of breath, "How good it was."

"Indeed, it was." Pierre approved with a laugh.

Max needed several minutes to come to his senses.

"I've never come like that…"

He turned toward Pierre, finding his blue eyes. Pierre kissed him, caressing his pink face with his free hand. Max gently squeezed Pierre's nape, strengthened his grip on Pierre's hand.

"For someone who said he would stick it right up, you've easily changed your mind." Pierre teased.

"I've lost my footing the moment you sucked me! Fuck Pierre, you have a golden mouth. And you fuck divinely. I've loved it from the start to the end."

Pierre smiled.

"I can say I'm the one who takes the great Max Verstappen's virginity…"

Max blushed, staring at Pierre with both amusement and reprobation.

"Shut up" Max whistled.

But facing Pierre's amusement, Max could do nothing but also laugh. He caught some tissues on the nightstand, removed the come still on his stomach. After he got rid of them, he drew Pierre against him and cuddled him.

"Another round?" Max offered.

"Right now?" Pierre asked.

"Yes, unless you're too old to do it twice in a row! Or if we are missing condoms." 

Pierre pulled an almost full box of condoms from his nightstand. 

"You always take so much with you?" Max asked.

"Depends" Pierre teasingly whispered, "I'd planned to fuck you all night, so I stocked."

Pierre's flirtatious smile was back. Max shook his head.

"I see, so the gay porn on your computer was planned, you knew I would use your computer and it was just to push me to ask you to fuck me" Max summarized.

"That's it. More seriously, I didn't have anymore so I bought a box when I arrived, just in case."

Pierre took a condom and then threw the box.

"We switch this time." Max inquired.

"Why?"

"I want to make you come like you did to me."

Max tried to catch the condom; Pierre moved his hand.

"But also?" Pierre asked.

"I want you. To fuck you. To make you come with my dick in your ass. That's okay?" Max said blushing.

"Hum… I don't know…"

"I'll use my strength otherwise!"

Max's threat was anything but serious – he tried to look threatening, but his blushed face was discrediting him. Pierre smiled, moving his hand toward them, the fist still closed.

"You didn't have to convince me," Pierre said opening his hand.

Max complained catching the condom. Pierre savagely kissed him; Max eagerly deepened their kiss. They stared at each other smiling, playful, between two kisses. If behind the initial desire Max hid some hardly assumed feelings, an evil being and some painful memories, for them this sexual experience was now a game. A game where the pleasure was the master and Pierre had the advantage to be experienced. If he wanted, he could change the situation – and Max couldn't resist.

Pierre lied down on his back, dragging Max with him, comfortably arranging his head on the pillow. They were still kissing with the same passion, quickly breathing between two languid kisses. Pierre had now his hands on Max's butt while his were wandering here and there on Pierre's skin.

Max abandoned Pierre's lips for his shoulder, his neck where he let a big and red bruise.

"Max" Pierre complained.

"You'll just have to make me one as well," Max said in a haste before biting Pierre's nape once again.

Pierre didn't need to be told twice, he vividly sucked Max's skin to let a beautiful red love bite on. Tomorrow they'll be two to have to hide something on their skin.

Max licked Pierre's right nipple, sucked it. Pierre groaned, Max continued with the other, one of his hands on Pierre's lower belly. Max appreciatingly touched his abs before taking his dick in his hand, rubbing it slowly. Pierre moaned once more, caressing Max's upper body and hair.

"You seem perfectly at ease with my body for someone who had just slept with girls so far…"

"Because for now, I'm totally assuming my desire for you," Max told him between two nipples sucking.

"What a good idea, hmmm…"

Max came back to Pierre's lips. They shivered when their erections touched and rubbed against each other moaning. Pierre took Max's dick, sliding it against his, and Max joined a hand for a double masturbation. His tongue met Pierre's; they closed their eyes to enjoy even more what they were feeling. Pierre took advantage of Max letting go of his mouth to make his way to his left ear, kissing all the way.

"Suck me" he whispered letting go of Max's dick.

Pierre spread his legs. Max was in the middle, his head getting closer to Pierre's hard dick. He bowed his head on a side, hesitated, bowed it on the other side. Pierre licked his lips with amusement and a bit of impatience as well.

"There is always a first time," Pierre said, "Tried to imagine at the same time what you felt on your own… and stick out your tongue!"

Max cast a glance at Pierre's red face – his cock flinched at the beautiful sight, red cheeks, his opened mouth and these eyes full of desire – and dived for it. He began by sliding against Pierre's shaft with his wet lips, his tongue escaping over the back and forth. Tongue stuck out as Pierre told him, he put his lips against the head, opened his mouth to take it. Pierre moaned and put his hands on Max's head and nape.

"It's good, go on" Pierre breathed.

Max got his head down and let Pierre's dick meet his throat. He discovered what he would call a salty taste, and now he had it in his mouth, he found it bigger than a few minutes before, when it was moving back and forth in him. Max did then the reverse motion. Pierre didn't complain, and Max did it again. He found his pace, Pierre moaning from time to time from his back and forth. Max was really focussed and applied himself industriously, trying to imagine the feeling on his own dick as Pierre advised him. He knew he was clumsy, that his blowjob was nothing near perfect, but he wanted Pierre to feel at least a bit of pleasure, and he applied to do it well.

Max took the lube and poured a bit on his left hand before pushing a finger in Pierre. He shivered, sighed when Max moved his finger inside him. Max continued his sucking while moving back and forth with his pointer first, then his middle finger, and finally both of them. Pierre moaned; Max was often reaching his prostate, the first time by accident, and then willingly. Max gently rubbed Pierre's balls and stopped to blow him. He jerked him off a bit, tore the condom's pack and because of his shivering hands had to give it two go before correctly putting it around his cock. In his opinion, how they did it minutes before seemed fine, Pierre let Max spread more his legs. Max took more lube, roughly rubbed it on the condom, and settle between Pierre's tights. With the help of his right hand, he penetrated Pierre, and both of them moaned, Max put his hand on each side of Pierre's torso. He began a long back and forth, and gradually increased his pace. He was going deeper and faster. Pierre closed his eyes, grabbed his dick to jerk off in sync with Max's pace. Because of a too abrupt move, Max withdrew but took the opportunity to lean forward Pierre and kiss him. They exchanged few more kisses before Max with a hand put his dick on the good way and pushed deeply into Pierre. He moved back and forth again, so vigorously that Pierre's voice became hoarse, before finally calming his pace, his thrusts still deep. Both of them were on the edge. They moaned, stared at each other and Pierre gently smiled to Max.

Max was back to vigorously thrusting back and forth, Pierre wanked faster, and the climaxed at the same time, both of them moaning for a long time. Pierre came on their torsos while Max did some additional back and forth before he withdrew. Max lied on his back, removed the condom and touched himself while moving his hips. Pierre took over and Max moaned harder.

Their heartbeat began to slow down, their breathing normal again. Pierre took a tissue to clean himself and gave another to Max. The fresh air made them shiver, Max pulled the blanket on them, turned toward Pierre. He flexed his arm to let his head lie on his fist.

"How was I?" Max asked after clearing his throat.

Pierre turned on his side to face Max.

"Very good, just a few little things to adjust," Pierre answered.

"The blowjob?"

"Yeah, you miss the technique, bit for your first time it wasn't bad."

"It was weird to do it," Max said, embarrassed, "I don't know if I really liked it…"

"See how you looked at my cock… You were really eager at least."

Max was staring off into the distance, Pierre smiled.

"Yeah" Max confessed, "Fuck, I still can't realise we've really slept together."

"But it really happened," Pierre assured.

"You did it because I'd asked you to," Max said, finding Pierre's gaze.

"I wanted it too. You know, I've known it for a while."

"You've known what?"

"You've been willing to sleep with a guy for quite a long time, haven't you?"

Max didn't answer, stared at Pierre without moving. Pierre was right, he has wanted it for a long time. But he was hiding it, he thought he had buried it far enough not to surrender to his forbidden desire. But he gave in eventually.

In a lasting silence, Pierre caressed Max's face.

"It's not a problem Max" Pierre asserted, "There is nothing wrong in it"

"I haven't been raised like that," Max said, bitterly.

"I know. But I'm telling you. You do nothing wrong by sharing your bed with a man or by loving him. It's quite the opposite. There is nothing more important than allowing yourself to be happy. Think a bit to you!"

Max smiled at the last sentence.

"Everybody says I'm the biggest egocentric…"

"They don't know you," Pierre said, "if you were as they described you, you wouldn't have waited to be more than 20 years to sleep with a man for the first time."

"… How did you know?"

"By paying attention you can see behind the masks. I'm queer, so I knew how to read the few fragments I'd seen. I just paid attention to you."

"You care about me?"

"Yes Max, I do care about you."

It felt like his heart forgot to beat. Sure, without these circumstances they wouldn't have done it, but it was maybe not by accident if he took the plunge with Pierre.

"What have we done?" Max asked, "We agreed we didn't only fuck. There was something stronger."

"We agree" Pierre approved, "I made love to you, and then you did it to me."

Max turned on his back, nervously tidying his hair. His first idea was to simply experience it, to be sure it was what pleased him.

"I mustn't have done it with you" Max sighed.

"Why?" Pierre whispered, "You enjoyed it with me, didn't you?"

"Yes, and that's the problem. I just wanted to try to… to know whether I like it or no. I mustn't have done it with a man I have… I must have found someone who would have just fucked me, not made love to me."

"For your first time anal, believe me, it was the best thing that could happen."

"I'm used to the pain you know! It would have been fine by me to be fucked roughly. You were too sweet. I already can't assume loving guys, so being treated with such attention… Pierre, I can't assume that."

Max's speech wasn't clear, but Pierre understood. He put a hand on Max's torso, who abruptly pulled the sheet up, blushing. He could have fled minutes ago. He didn't, and Pierre took it into account.

"Ok" Pierre gently said in a low voice, "You did the biggest part by walking the talk, don't go back wishing it'd never happened… If you want it to be a one-shot, it will be. But we can also extend the experience and being friends with benefices. Would you like it?"

Max stretched out his arms, shook them before putting it on the bed. He turned then toward Pierre and dared to look at him despite his discomfort.

"I loved it too much, but I don't know if it's a good idea to renew the experience" Max whispered.

"You don't have to answer me right now," Pierre said.

"Okay…"

Pierre got closer to Max, settled against his torso. Max let it happen, extending his lips when Pierre's ones got closer.

"I'm going to go," Max said, brushing Pierre's hand.

Max moved toward the edge of the bed, letting the bedsheet go only at the last moment. He turned around and saw Pierre shifting his gaze, so he stood up, took his clothes and quickly got dressed.

"You walk me to the door?" Max asked throwing to Pierre his boxer.

"Yes," Pierre answered, surprised by his demand.

Pierre put his boxer under the sheet and sprang to feet. He escorted Max to the door. Max who looked absently his chest before lifting his head.

"Thanks for the experience" Max said with a shyly smile.

"It was a pleasure" Pierre made sure with a wide grin. "To be clear Max, with me there isn't any taboo. We can do what you want when you want."

"And I can't help but fleeing every time… I'll maybe never come back."

"We'll see?"

Pierre smiled again. A charming, amused and straight smile. Max slightly blushed, shyly smiling as well.

"We'll see."

The day after, they saw each other in the paddock. Max was standing, talking with a reporter. Pierre walked near them and Max immediately saw him. Their gazes met and didn't break until Pierre disappeared behind a building. Max couldn't stop smiling. And all he could think was his desire to renew their previous day's experience.

The day before was the beginning of something. Max subconsciously knew it, and Pierre did as well; time will do its work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
